1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hinges that are adapted to provide pivotal connection between casings of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Hinge devices are used for providing pivotal connection between different parts of casings of an apparatus. In certain applications, these pivoting parts must also have the capability of being held fast intermittently with respect to one another in varying orientations. As an example, in a laptop computer having a tiltable lid, the lid is capable of being tilted through a range of angles, but is able to remain fixed in a particular inclination that an operator selects to provide optimum visibility of the computer screen.
However, most hinges for notebook computer suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, most hinges do not allow for more than 180 degrees of rotation between the base and lid (e.g., screen and keyboard). Moreover, even if the screen and keyboard are open to 180 degrees, the device is not truly flat due to the "stepped" area underneath the screen where it attaches to the keyboard. Further, the geometry and mechanical requirements of the standard pivot hinge contribute to the overall thickness of the notebook computer. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved hinge that eliminates these deficiencies.